1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a shaped light and the method of making the same. In particular, the invention relates to a shaped fiber light and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Neon light has been widely used all over the world as a tool for advertisements. The neon light has many different colors and shapes for different users. Therefore, they help attracting pedestrians and providing merchants more business opportunities.
The neon light is made of sodium glass or lead glass. Since its introduction in the 1920s, the neon light is widely used for outdoor advertisements and indoor decorations. Its variety in shapes and colors draw people's attention.
To make the neon light, one usually first fills the glass tube with color powders, followed by machining and shaping the tube and the tube connector. It is then heated and vacuumed. Afterwards, it is filled with a gas such as neon or argon. In the end, the light tube is tested. The neon light uses the electrodes therein and a transformer to raise the voltage from 220 V to 15000 V, ionizing the gas in the glass tube. Light of different colors is emitted along the pattern of the tube and according to the gas therein. The light tube made via a complicated procedure and using the glass increases the cost of manufacturing and maintenance. In particular, the high power consumption of the neon light also increases the usage cost.
Other traditional shaped light products, decorations, or toys are mostly made of shaped plastic or metal attached with conventional light bulbs or by installing light emitting diodes (LED) in a flexible material of heat-melting adhesive. However, the radiation from point sources does not provide a good overall presentation. Although the neon light can provide a good overall pattern, it nevertheless has the disadvantages of a complicated manufacturing process, large power consumption, a higher cost, a shorter lifetime, and difficult maintenance. Moreover, since glass does not have a protective power, it further suffers from the problems of being fragile, defective, and gas leaking.
Therefore, how to provide a shaped tube with the same colored feature as the neon light but lower power consumption is an important issue in the field.